Alice's Wonderland
by nymph57
Summary: The Story of Jasper and Alice after Twilight, starting with Alice wanting to know more about her own past... JALICE
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N:** First story tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight; they belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.

**Full Description:** The story will mostly be JALICE and they are vampires, except for Bella. Takes place after Twilight when everyone is back in Forks. It tells the tale through the books with changes meant to tell Alice and Jasper's story.

Chapter 1: 

Home Sweet Home

**Alice's POV:**

I snuggled closer into Jazz as we relaxed on our huge bed. Since returning from Phoenix we hadn't had much time to ourselves, in fact this was the first time we were alone together since the hotel room.

I looked up at Jazz and smiled. His blonde curls were out of place and his eyes closed as if he could sleep. Everyone was so relaxed since we came back except for me I had turned restless. I tried to imitate Jasper's relaxed posture as I thought but was failing miserably.

Images of James on that videotape kept rolling through my head. He knew the human me, the part of me that I didn't even know about. I sighed as I felt a headache coming on.

"Ali, are you ok?" Jazz asked as he opened his eyes and turned me in his arms so I was facing him.

"He knew me, Jazz." I said as I buried my face into his shirt. "All this time I've wondered and he could have answered so many questions."

"Ali…"

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's dead and Bella's safe, I just…"

"I know Ali, I know." He said as he kissed my head and I drifted off into the vampire version of sleep, darkness.

**Jasper's POV:**

I sighed as Alice's drifted off into our version of sleep. I played a bit with her hair as I thought. I felt her uneasiness ever since we got back but tried not to bother her to much about it, but know as her mind wondered more I started feeling a bit of pain and that I couldn't stand.

I careful maneuvered Alice off of myself and onto the bed. I started passing going over in my mind everything James said on that tape.

_ 'Only one ever got away a pretty little thing in Biloxi…' _

I smiled as the plan started to form in my head. I left our room and, no surprise, Edward was waiting for me in the hall.

"Do you think it will help?" He asked reading the plan from my mind.

"It's worth a shot, I can't stand seeing her unhappy."

"Agreed," He said with a small smile as I turned to head downstairs, "And Jasper."

I turned to see my usually confident brother looking sheepish, "Thanks for everything… Protecting Bella and killing James."

"It wasn't all for her," I said.

"I know I read your mind, but it wasn't all for Alice either so thanks."

"Anytime," I said as I started down the stairs and he went back to the room Bella was currently asleep in.

I passed the kitchen waving quickly to Esme and Carlisle and entered the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch and watching TV. I hurried to the desk in the corner turning on the computer.

"What are you up to Jasper?" Emmett asked from his place beside my 'twin.'

"Shopping," I said to my annoying brother as I typed. I heard Rosalie get off the couch and stand over my shoulder.

"Biloxi?" She said as she read the tickets I was purchasing, "You are taking Alice there?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," I said as I printed the tickets and left the room heading back upstairs.

I opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible and was shocked at the sight. Alice was throwing clothes into two open suitcases but stopped as soon as I entered.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She yelled as she dropped the clothes and jumped into my arms.

I kissed her softly, "Anything for you Alice."

**A/N:** First chapter, should I continue? Review!


	2. Goodbyes and a Plane Ride

Chapter 2:

Goodbyes and a Plane Ride

**Jasper's POV:**

Alice's mood increased and we spent the rest of the night packing. Alice practically danced into and out of the closet with bundles of clothes before assigning them to a suitcase.

By morning Alice was showered and dressed and very impatient, "Jazz when do we leave?!"

"Ali it's only seven a.m., the plane doesn't leave until ten, and you asked only five minutes ago."

"I know I'm sorry I'm just really excited." She said as she bounced off the edge of the bed and into my arms.

"Come on let's go pack the car and say goodbye." She squealed happily and hurried down the stairs while I grabbed our bags and followed her.

She was waiting in the garage when I caught up with her and she had the trunk to my midnight blue mustang open. I loaded the two bags into it and closed it before extending my hand to her. She took it and we headed inside to meet our family in the living room.

"Now are you sure you have everything?" Esme said as she started fretting over me and Alice.

Edward smirked at me while I responded, "Yes mom."

"Tickets," She asked.

"Yes Mom," Alice and I replied at the same time.

"Jackets," She said and we gave her a strange look, "It might get chilly."

"Darling they will be fine." Carlisle said coming to our rescue. He gave me a hug while Esme gave Alice one and then they switched.

"You two take care of yourselves, and hurry home, and don't forget to call."

"Yes Mom," I said for what felt like the millionth time as Edward hugged Alice and then me.

"Tell me how the shopping is in Biloxi," Rosalie said as she hugged Alice and both Emmett and I rolled our eyes.

"Bye Alice," Bella said giving her a hug, and then surprising me by giving me one as well, "Have fun Jasper."

"Bye Bella," I said hugging her back and then taking Alice's hand and heading for the door, "See you later."

We hurried to the car and soon were speeding away from the house. "I've never felt Esme so worried, she going to really miss you." I said to Alice as she played with the radio.

"Please, me?" She said finally deciding on a station, "I think she'll miss her baby boy the most, I almost thought she wasn't going to let you go."

I laughed with her deciding not to comment. It was good to see her truly happy and smiling again. I turned my attention back to the road and grabbed a hold of her hand content.

We finally reached the airport and parked the car. We then checked the bags and headed through security. We then walked around for a bit until we found our gate.

"Flight 37 to Biloxi will be boarding in ten minutes; I repeat flight 37 to Biloxi will be boarding in ten minutes."

Alice squealed beside me, "Did you hear that Jazz? Ten minutes!"

I smiled and nodded at her before giving her a quick kiss. In ten minutes we'd be on the plane heading to Alice's past.

Alice was too excited to sit still so we looked in the small gift shop a few feet from the gate. It was filled with the usual snow globes, tee-shirts, candy, and magazines but being in a store seem to calm Alice a bit.

Exactly nine minutes and fifty-seven seconds after the announcement, Ali dragged me out of the store and over to the gate. We got on the short line and checked our tickets before heading into the narrow hallway heading onto the plane.

We headed into First Class and found our seats, Ali next to the window and me on the aisle. Only a few minutes after boarding the plane took off into the air and Ali snuggled into me. We were off to discover her past, and I just hoped it was worthy of her.


End file.
